


Faking

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Fangirl [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Light Angst, M/M, Sherlock-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not what Sherlock planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faking

“Now, this is a lovely one. It’s a cushion-cut stone surrounded by a halo of diamonds on a delicate silver band.”  
  
Sherlock shook his head. “It’s a bit… modern.”  
  
“Or this one?” The bored detective stared at the three-stone ring with round diamonds in a six-prong yellow gold setting.  
  
“Too old-fashioned.”  
  
“This one?”   
  
Sherlock rolled his eyes at the showy spray of gold and diamonds. “Ugh. No.”  
  
“This?” This ring featured a petite round brilliant-cut center diamond with small diamonds along both sides of the band, accented with beading.  
  
“Nice, but too delicate.”  
  
The clerk finally pulled out a ring with an obscenely large diamond.  
  
“Fine,” Sherlock shrugged. He shoved the small box into his coat pocket and plunged out into the cold morning air. _Yes, it was the cold_ , he told himself. That was why his eyes were watering. It had nothing to do with the fact that he had just purchased (with Mycroft’s credit card) a flashy, tacky, horrid engagement ring that he was going to use to wheedle his way into Magnusson’s offices via his—he swallowed hard—girlfriend. He shuddered at the thought. He had never imagined it this way—to buy such a ring for such a person. Never in a million years.  
  
 _Oh, come off it_ , Sherlock told himself. _John Watson was never your_ boyfriend.  
  



End file.
